Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic component having a semiconductor chip, which has a buffer body, and a method for populating a circuit carrier during the production of the electronic component with turning and lift-off of the semiconductor chip from a film.
German Patent 101 45 468 C1, corresponding to U.S. Patent Publication No. 2003/085,474 to Frankowsky et al., discloses a semiconductor chip that has at least one buffer body on its active top side, which buffer body is disposed between the contact areas and has at least one protective layer for semiconductor component structures—disposed below the buffer body—of the active top side of the semiconductor chip, in which the protective layer has a mechanically damping material. Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 6,441,500 to Sumikawa et al. discloses disposing hard parts with low elastic moduli on the active side of a wafer between contact areas.
Next, International publication WO 96/37913, corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 5,804,882 to Tsukagoshi et al., discloses disposing spacer elements on an insulating layer on the active surface of a chip in order to have a favorable influence on the flow of adhesive. In such a case, the insulating layer shown there may include silicon nitride, silicon oxide, or polyimides.
JP 2000-269239 to Furuhata discloses forming buffer pieces referred to as “Damibamp” on the active side of a chip between the contacts, which buffer pieces prevent damage to the chip in the event of suction with a flat placement head.
European Patent Application 0962960 A2, corresponding to U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,205,745 and 5,966,903 to Dudderar et al., discloses a method for producing a plurality of electronic components with semiconductor chips, which have buffer bodies on their active top sides. Similar methods are disclosed in German Published, Non-Prosecuted Patent Application DE 198 22 512 A1 and Japanese Patent document 03-46242 A.
The production of electronic components with a circuit carrier being populated with semiconductor chips having semiconductor chip contacts proves to be relatively critical and, in some instances, does not yield the desired results, especially if the semiconductor chip contacts are present as flip-chip contacts in the form of contact balls, contact bumps, or area contacts.